


An unexpected fit

by shallowness



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: This is the girl who fits the slipper





	An unexpected fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



> Written for the prompt ‘Fairy Tales, Cinderella/Prince, King & Queen POV - "This is the girl who fits the slipper!"’

He notices she has a good figure, beneath the rags she is wearing. He has never been one to take an interest in the maids, like some in his court, but he is not blind, although he has seen no serving woman dressed like this before.

Unaware of her husband's reaction, the Prince’s mother notices how her son looks at this girl he is presenting to them as his future bride and the kingdom’s future Queen. How his eyes shine. And the present Queen watched her boy when he saw his first mount, when she took him to the ocean for the first time, when his favourite dishes were prepared for birthday feasts, but she has seen no expression like this on his face before. It wasn't just the moonlight and the music at the ball, then.

The King notices the incongruity of the glass slippers on the lass’s feet compared with everything else she wears. All else is ash and darns, but the shoes sparkle. She has pretty ankles.

The Queen sees the faint flush on the girl's cheeks under their scrutiny and thinks, 'She is beautiful'. Her highness is fair about these matters. She acknowledged the beauty of the mysterious lady whom her son partnered throuhout the ball too. But it is hard to reconcile the two beauties as one and the same.

The Prince’s father’s gaze travels up and sees his son's bare hands wrapped around this girl's. Those hands were those of a child not so very long ago, looking small around the hilts of wooden training swords, but now they are strong, a man’s.

The Queen looks down and thinks those rags should be burned and the girl must be washed, probably the glass slippers too. But she suspects that the latter will be part of the girl’s bridal attire whatever they say.

The Queen turns to look at her husband. He raises an eyebrow. She nods. The Queen turns her gaze back upon this girl, who is neither crushed nor cowed, still holding steadily to her Prince's hand, and smiles at her. At them.


End file.
